happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Tom and Jerry Fan/Episode Ideas (for users wihouth episode ideas)
Sometimes, when some users have troubles for making episodes, I think give some users episodes ideas, and I'm decide make this poll by if somebody want these six ideas. Here are the episode ideas: * Celes-Bat - Starring:'' ''Celeste, Devious - Tired of her same routine, Celeste becomes a superheroine named Celes-Bat. However, she accidentally ends up entangled in Devious' new master plan aganist Happy Tree Town. It's up to her to stop his plan. * Hyphosis Wolves - Starring: Commy, Maddie, Hypno, Featuring: Cole - Hypno hypnotizes both Commy and Maddie, and make them do his chores, after Cole pays him 100 dollars. * Emotion Cats - Starring: Chef Meow, Featuring: Fatty, Sniffles - After Sniffles lose his emotion clone machine, Chef Meow finds it and accidentally creates five clones of him, who are his emotions (joy, sadness, disgust, anger, and fear) whose colors and personalities are similar to the Disney-Pixar film Inside Out. * Puppet and Kisses - Starring: Nuppet and Quist, the Mouse Family and Spike - Spike and Quist fall to love shortly after Spike saving Quist from being crushed by a elevator, however it make Nuppet gets jelously of Spike, and joins forces with the Mouse Family who gets jelously of Quist. *'' Water Woodpeckers'' - Starring: Pecky, Peckia, Commy, Maddie, Featuring: Cole, Peckins - Pecky and Peckia try to bath Peckins, but Commy steal the water for make a water park, however, Pecky and Peckia make a constest aganist both Commy and Maddie in every attraction in the park, they and Maddie try to make traps, but fail. At the end of the episode, Cole steal all the water for make his own water park, and he forbids both Commy and Maddie from entering the park, as an act of revenge for everything that Commy forced Cole to make. (this could one of many episodes which Cole takes revenge aganist Commy) * Scrams and Loves - Starring: Milton and Mafalda, Swindler, Sorcery - After begin framed by one of Milton and Mafalda's scrams, Sorcery takes revenge and with his magic makes Mafalda falls in Swindler, who hates her, due to the clasic mouse/rat-cat rivality. Milton, thinking Mafalda is insane, tries to help Swindler, despite being rivals. * Gone in 30 Minutes - Starring: Naz, Featuring: Lumpy - Naz tries to deliver a pizza to Lumpy's hotel, but she goes to have troubles in the process. * An Wolf in Prison - Starring: Commy, Featuring: The Zebra, Maddie, Cole, Icy, Eggy, Freezer, Arcticus, Dr. Flop - Commy is arrested and sent to prison after Cole setting him up as an act of revenge for his years being antagonized by him. The Zebra is chosen by the police to teach Commy to survive in his years in prison. Meanwhile, Maddie is adopted by Icy as her new father, and by Eggy, Freezer, and Arcticus as her new uncles. * Mice Nemesis - Starring: The Mouse Family, Petunia, Featuring: Spike - After Spike throw them out of his home, the Mouse Family decide find a new arch-enemy, Petunia. Petunia tries to kill the mice, but they ends up making her life miserable. * White Lynx and Black Cat - Starring: Crafty, the Mouse Family and Spike - After a white paint-related accident Crafty is believed to be a white cat by Spike, who falls in love with her, but the Mouse Family knows that Crafty is not a white cat, and try to show Spike her real ID. * Library Mice - Starring: the Mouse Family and Spike - Spike gets a job in a library, but the Mouse Family ruins all. * Mad Hatter Cat - Starring: the Mouse Family and Spike - Spike has a plan for eat the Mouse Family, makes them a trap with a Mad Hatter costume. *''Football and Fries'' - Starring: the Mouse Family and Spike, Chef Meow - Spike becomes the Football team coach, for being a leader of an sport team, his most loved childhood dream. Meanwhile, the Mouse Family steal fry food from Chef Mellow's snack bar, forcing him to try to kill them, but falls. *''Spot and the Flop'' - Starring: Waddles, Icy, Eggy, Freezer, Arcticus, Spot, Dr. Flop - Spot and Dr. Flop meets up for makes many plans to rid of Waddles, Icy, Eggy, Freezer, and Arcticus, but all fall. *''In Search of the Egg'' (based on The Backyardigans episode "The Tale of the Mighty Knigths") - Starring: The Mouse Family, Featuring: Waddles, an dragon egg (no intro), Gary, Larry, Mary, Jerry, Clary, Creepy & Crawly, Dime & Nickel, Pecky, Peckia, Peckins, Fairymuck, Trixie - The Mouse Famly, King Waddles' Court's knigths, have a special mission, protect King Waddles' dragon egg, but the egg ends up escaping from the castle, and the mice chase the egg, and try to catch it, with the help of the clumsy wizards Gary, Larry, Mary, Jerry and Clary, the thieves goblins Creepy and Crawly, Tweedle-Dee Dime and Tweedle-Dum Nickel, Papageno Pecky, Papagena Peckia, Papagenito Peckins, and Fairymuck, but the wicked witch (played by Trixie) tries to steal the egg. **'Note:' Tweedle-Dee Dime and Tweedle-Dum Nickel are a reference to Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum from Alice in Wonderland, Papageno Pecky, Papagena Peckia, Papagenito Peckins are a reference to Papageno from the well-known fairy tale-style opera The Magic Flute, the wicked witch, played by Trixie, is a reference to the Wicked Witch of the West from The Wizard of Oz. *''It's Great to Be a Musketeer'' (based on The Backyardigans episode "The Two Musketeers") - Starring: Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy, Lammy, Featuring: Lumpy, Wooly, Air Heady, Senior, Fanny, Todd, Screwball, Spike - Cuddles, Giggles, and Toothy are the Three Musketeers, a trio of outlaws who dislikes the Empress, whose guards pursue them. A masked lady (Lammy) joins with them in the hopes of becoming an musketeer. *''Scouts Troubles'' - Starring: Gary, Larry, Mary, Jerry and Clary - Gary, Larry, Mary, Jerry and Clary are Scouts, and try to make good things, but ends up accidentally killing any character who needs help. *''Happy Tree Races'' (based on the animated series Wacky Races) - 46 HTF characters (both canon and fanon) compete in a completely crazy race to win $1000000. **'Note:' Whoever chose this idea, (s)he can add the characters. If you likes one of these ideas, tell me in the comments, and you can use the idea for your next episode. Category:Blog posts